Pitch Pearl Oneshots
by allen109
Summary: A collection a pitch pearl oneshots. Fenton x Phantom. I can take requests
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Fenton x Phantom**

 **Disclaimer** **: Danny Phantom does not belong to me or the cover picture.**

 **Summary: In the episode "What You Want" what if Phantom did not merge back right away?**

Third Person P.O.V

Danny had just got back home after fighting that angly football ghost that look quite like Dash. He went up to the ghost portal and injected the ghost back to where he belongs in the ghost zone. When he was flying back he didn't notice his parent's newest invention the ghost catcher behind him. After he passed through Danny fell to the cold ground while Phantom floated shocked above. Danny blinked a few times thinking that his ghost can't be up there while he was still on the floor. "Danny is that you?" his mom called from inside the tent in the basement. Panicking Phantom turned invisible. Danny quickly stood up and brushed off dirt on his clothes. "Yeah, mom it's me and only me!" he said nervously.

His parents stepped out of their makeshift tent while sniffing and sneezing. "Hey dad, what does your new invention do?" Danny asked curiously pointing to the ghost catcher. "That son is the ghost catcher it separately anything ghostly with an object. We are using it to help with our ghost colds." his dad said with a stuffed nose. "Um, you know it could be just a normal cold right?" Danny asked. His parents glanced at eachother with non believing looks. "I remember when I was that naive" his father muttered as they walked upstairs.

"Phantom you can come out now!" Danny said. "Phantom?" the ghost question. "Well I had to call you something until we get this fixed" Danny replied with a light pink blush that Phantom found quite cute. "How are we gonna fix this" gesturing to the two of them. "wait, before we do anything I need to tell you a couple things first." Phantom said while grabbing his hand. "Okayyy. but let's head to my room first because this sounds like it will take awhile" Danny said unsurely. Phantom flew and phased them through the floors until they reached Danny's room filled with things about space. Phantom settled on the bed with Danny beside him still holding his hand but neither of them noticed.

"Well to start with, I'm not just your ghost half" he said seriously while looking into Danny's icy blue eyes. "Can you repeat that?" Danny said not if he heard him right. "I'll start from the beginning. I don't really remember the life I had before I died well but I do remember that I died from an illness. When I was about to die I remember feeling a lot of regret of not having a childhood, friends, being able to go to school and not even having someone to love. Then next thing I knew I was floating in the ghost zone. I was wondering around until I heard screaming, your screaming.

I flew towards the sound until I felt something suck me in. When I woke up I realized that I couldn't move my body but soon I found out it was your body I was stuck in. I could see everything you could but couldn't do anything but watch. Everytime you going ghost it's really you just borrowing my powers and appearance but when you went through the ghost catcher it freed me". Phantom explained then he took a deep breath as he waited for Danny's answer.

"Does that mean we are two different people?" he questioned. "I guess you haven't noticed but I am a little taller and tanner than you are so yes we are two different people" Phantom said. "Well I guess we can stay like this then" Danny said with a bright smile. "W-what why?" Phantom questioned. "Well I don't want you to be trapped inside me when you can be free. I know will miss having cool ghost powers but your freedom is more important and maybe Skulker will stop hunting us now." Danny said smiling. "B-but I like being with you, I don't want to leave you".

His statement caused the two to blush a little at the way it sounded. "W-well I guess you can stay here with me then". "Really?!" Phantom asked happily. "Yeah, but were going have to be careful with my ghost hunter parents around" Danny answered with a snicker . They started laughing . A few moments after it died down they realized that they were still holding hands. Danny whipped back his hand while blushing a bright red. Phantom didn't really seem to mind it all that much. He liked the feel of Danny's warm hands in his.

"W-we still need to catch the wishing ghost don't we?" Danny said trying to calm down his blush. "R-right, but how will we find her?". Phantom asked. "Well she does grant every wish she hears right so I wish she was in this thermos" He said while picking up the Fenton thermos. A few seconds later they heard a dig come from the Fenton thermos meaning it was full. "Well that was easy" Phantom said impressed. "what do you want to do now?". "Well I kind of just want to lay around today after that" Danny before flopping down on the bed with Phantom in tow.

"Well don't we lay on the hill at the park?" Phantom offered. "That's not a bad idea but you are going to have to carry me". With that Phantom scooped up Danny and held him bridal way as they flew to the park. "H-hey! you could have grabbed me by the hand or something!" Danny shouted with an adorable red blush. "Well it's easier this way" Phantom said while smirking down at the blushing teen. "You might want to hold on tight!" he warned before accelerating. Danny wrapped his arms tighly around Phantom's neck as they filled the air with laughs and screams crying "Slow down Phantom!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Fenton x Phantom**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom does not belong to me.**

 **Summary** **: Danny and Phantom go out get ice cream.**

Third Person P.O.V

Amity Park was facing a major heatwave in the middle of summer. Most people stayed inside in their air conditioned houses like Sam and Tucker but a few brave souls were in the blazing heat. In Fenton household laid Danny Fenton sprawled out on his bed with a certain ghost hero watching over him. "Ah, the one day the air conditioning breaks is the hottest day of the year" the boy known as Danny Fenton whiined. "You been complaining for the past hour why don't you do something to get cool" the town hero suggested.

"But I already took two showers and mom said no more until tomorrow" he complained more. Phantom could only roll his eyes. "Wait!, mom said she brought some popsicles yesterday from the supermarket". With that Danny rushed down stairs to the kitchen. He excitedly opened the refrigerator to find...nothing. "Mom what happened to all the ice cream?!" he yelled. "oh, sorry honey! your father just ate them all!" She shouted from the lab. "ah, that's not fair how am i suppose to cool off now!" he whined.

"Oh yeah, that new ice cream shop opened by the park! Mom, Phantom and I are going to the new ice cream by the park!" Danny yelled down the the basement."Okay honey, Phantom take care of Danny for me!" his mom answered. "Of course Mrs. F!" Phantom shouted as he flew after Danny out the door. "So do you know the way there?" Phantomed asked. "Yep, it should be around here" he said as they turned the corner. "There it is!" he said as he pointed to a brand new looking shop that had a giant ice cream cone on it. If that didn't shout ice cream then I don't know what does. The two walked into the store finding it was mostly empty except a few people probably due to the heat. The ones that were there tried to get Phantom's autograph which made Danny kinda of annoyed especially when girls got to close to Phantom.

After a few autographs later they made it to the counter. "What would you boys like today?" asked a nineteen old looking blonde girl.

"I'll take one scoop of the very best flavour which is vanilla". Danny said with a smile.

"Woah wait, did you just say that vanilla is the best?" Phantom asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yep, why?"

"We all know that chocolates the better"

"No Vanilla does"

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

The boys didn't notice that with every word they were getting closer and closer until the girl said "Can you guys get a room?". Finally snapping out of it they realized that they weren't even a centimeter away from touching lips so in shock they quickly jumped away from each other with heavy blushes on their cheeks. After they got their ice creams they went to the empty park. They sat on top of the hill still refusing to look at the other's face. When they were half way done their ice cream when Phantom took a quick glance towards Danny seeing the blush mostly gone but still there.

What caught his eye was the way Danny swirled his pink tongue on the tip of the cone humming as he enjoying the taste. The white ice cream started to drip onto his hands seeing this Danny brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the sticky white substance off of his hands. Watching those soft pink lips engulf finger and finger was becoming a little too much. So he grabbed Danny's chin and crashed their lips together. Danny's shot open before slowing fluttering shut as he kissed back.

Phantom slowly swiped his tongue against Danny's bottom lip asking for entrance casing Danny to shudder in excitement. Almost immediately Danny opened his lips letting Phantom's tongue roam his mouth. His tongue met the other as they danced around each other in passion. They fought for dominance which Phantom was winning at. Danny didn't seem to really mind though. They had to separate when Danny had to catch his breath that Phantom stole away.

"Danny you were right vanilla is the best only when it comes from you mouth"


End file.
